Doomed Love
by SassyLibrarian
Summary: A doomed love between an Ex Ruler of the Vampire world, and the Volturi's most trusted daughter. Stefan and Jane.


**Running In To Jane.**

As we all stood facing them, ready to attack, my eyes caught hers, the petite frame of the once beautiful child now a ruthless enemy. For a moment I was captivated by her feminine curves, before I was pulled back to reality by Marcus' voice as he violently ended Irine's existence…..

It was like only yesterday this all took place, now a mere memory. Forks have turned into a modern day Transylvania, where many of the locals, believe and accept the existence of the unnatural. Yet, the secret does not leave its boarders. The promise made by the Cullen's to keep the secret of our kind to the borders of Forks was the only thing that kept the Volturi from completely ridding the world of the Cullen's existence, and bringing fear back into the humans.

Vladimir and I had come out of hiding, wittingly ever so, bickering with members of the Volturi whenever in their presence. Why they never attempted to kill us, their predecessor from a long time passed, is still a mystery. The assumption is that they just don't care, or feel threatened by our presence. Its 2 against many – what chance do we have?

Time had passed 4 years since that most interesting day. I found myself wandering the county side of Italy, aimlessly in search for something to I could not quite place my finger on. It was here that I walked into the twins of the Volturi. Alec on immediate defence, hunched low, growling at me, ready to attack, whilst I stood firm, raising my eyebrow to him.

"Surely you would not take this in your own hands Alec. I thought you act solely on orders form you masters." My voice laced with sarcasm as I stood my ground. Alec let up and as soon as he did, my attention was diverted to the young Jane, and just like the day in the clearing – something inside me stirred. Her crimson eyes and her petite features, her womanly curves, all of it, were all but childlike. Changed at the hand of Sulpicia and Aro she was forced to accept and embrace immortality, not ever enjoying the embrace of a lover or a mate.

"Stefan." Mind your eyes, they seem to wander.

Her voice as if calling from a distance rang through me as I came back to the present, realising that I was staring at the cleft between her perky firm breasts. I smiled, more to myself before speaking.

"Jane, my sincere apologies for being so improper, but I could not help but notice that even though you're human age verify that you are but a mere child, I am afraid that time has indeed transformed you to anything but a child." My eye locked with hers as I searched her cimson pools.

Remaining posed in place next to her brother, the corners of her mouth lifted, instantly incapacitating me as I dropped to the ground.

"Stefan, I can assure you that, this body and this mind is all but a child, and in the same breath it's not to be scrutinised by the wandering eyes of a homeless gypsy."

As her smile disappeared, so did the intense pain. I raised my head looking up at her, my teeth clenched. What is it that this woman possesses that makes me go through this pain! I thought to myself. As I got up, Alec spun around on his heals as I started to walk off, while Jane remained standing.

"We shall meet again Stefan." Her voice laced with a unexpected gentle tone. As she strolled of slightly behind Alec, she looked back at me, a smile on her lips, but not a smile of torture.

**Jane crosses my Path again**

It has been months since the last time I encountered a Volturi, and my last encounter left me puzzled, like no other encounter has ever before. Whenever I found myself quietly wandering about, her face would appear before me. Those Crimson eyes, her petite figure and that most intriguing smile was all I could see. Day after day she haunted me more and more, so much so that I was certain she bewitched me. Some days I was raging with anger to try and rid myself of the constant images. Then some days I would long to find her again, but I was considering the impossible.

"What is haunting you so brother?" Vladimir's stern voice pulled me out of my trance, as I swung around and looked at him curiously.

"Haunting? I would rather refrain to it as Cursed brother." I said with a low tone to my voice as I stormed past him.

"We have to leave this god forsaken place, I do not wish to remain here a day longer." Italy was becoming a prison, and the Sybil was this girl, no this woman whom I was unable to get out of my mind.

"I agree Stefan, but our business is not done. You know that as well as I."

With Vladimir's final words I stormed out of the cave and headed towards the town, drawn there by some mystical power I was unable to comprehend or understand. With each step I took, my mind kept crying for me to turn back, but as if driven by this force my feet continued its way forward finally coming to a stand still but a few feet from the mighty Volturi Castle.

I looked up and in the small window to the west my eyes caught the most beautiful, most breathtaking creature, as she removed the cloak that hid her from the world. Her body, milky white as the moonlight danced over her firm breasts and golden hair. Unable to contain myself I walked soundlessly along the outside of the Wall as I reach the west end, leaping unto the wall. I openly stared at her beauty not even in the least bit concerned that at any moment a guard would catch me.

As I hunched under a branch hanging over the wall – she looked towards me, instead of sounding the alarm – she smiled toward me. I readied myself for the most unbearable pain, but nothing. Keeping her eyes locked with mine she pulled her cloak over her shoulders and swiftly leapt from the window, landing in perfect balance down below, before swiftly moving across the lawn and up the wall until she sat next to me.

"Stefan" She only spoke my name, but it sounded so delightful, so gentle. Then without warning she reached out and touched my cheek lightly with her fingertips.

I was mesmerised, she entrapped me with but one smile and one word. I moved closer as I lowered my lips to hers, offering her lips willingly as we kissed. One electrifying moment and I was forever lost to love only her. As our lips parted her eyes were filled with smouldering passion, as were mine. I swiftly scanned the surroundings as I leapt down to the ground below, and urging for her to follow. Without hesitation she joined me as we ran into the night towards the graveyard. The only uninhabited place at night, as we entered through the big steal gates being sure we are alone – I spun around pulling he hard against me.

"What is the meaning of this?" My voice laced with desire as I looked down at her body, covered by nothing but her cloak.

"I… Stefan…make me yours?" her request simple, yet more powerful than the rule of the entire Volturi and anyone attempting to succeed them.

My eyes rested on hers briefly before I kissed her once again, this time with more passion than the first time, her lips willingly parted to my bidding tongue as I begged for entrance – my hands moved in under her cloak as I touched her naked flesh, every touch sending electric shocks through my being. My hands moved further up as I gently cupped her firm breasts – feeling her hardened nipples press into the palms of my hands.

No longer able to contain myself I lowered her to the ground as I loosen the string that ties the cloak – my lips grazing her skin as I kiss along her jaw line while her head falls back. Small whimpers escape her as I continue my descend covering her body with gently kisses.

"Stefan…" her voice a whisper as I raise my eyes to hers "Please… I need you."

Her pleas like music to my ears as I strip my clothes swiftly, then gently lowering myself down to her, I move my hand down between her legs, where her heat radiates like a blazing fire. Discovering her readiness as I touch her wet slit, knowing she's been ready for a long time. My eyes fixed on hers; I slowly lower my hardness pressing against her wetness as I slowly enter. For a moment her body stiffens as I hold still waiting for her to adjust to my size then I gradually lower myself into her, filling her completely. Her tiny gasps drive me near insane as I start to move in her. Her body moulding to me as if a perfect fit, as she wraps her legs around my waist pulling me closer against her as I drive in deeper.

"Oh god Jane!" I moan between breaths as we are both carried to a blissful place of passion and pleasure. Everything around me becoming a losing myself in her eyes, before taking her lips captive with a passionate deep kiss while I thrust wildly into her, wanting her to be mine for eternity.

"Oh Stefan…yes! God yes!" her cries ring into the night for only the roaming spirits to witness, as I feel her body tremble uncontrollably, her tightness wrapped around my length contracting with each stroke as I she carries me over the edge of sanity. With wild passion, I lower my lips to the fold of her neck as I thrust once more releasing my passion and flooding her with my seed simultaneously sinking my teeth into her soft skin as I mark her, tasting the sweet liquid flowing from her. For a moment in time the universe looks down upon us as the stars and moon witnesses our unification. An impossible love affair left to be a secret for eternity.

Sinking down next to her I cradle her still trembling body in my arms as I hold her close to me. Only the two of us, no one else, forever lost and in love.

"I have to return Stefan, they will be looking for me." Her voice like the sound of a thousand angels, yet laced with sadness.

I reach for her cloak as I wrap it around her small frame, pulling her into my arms once more, before letting her go.

"I will find you Jane, and I will have you, if it takes eternity and the entire Guard to take me down, I will not let go. You have my heart, I am forever yours"

With these words I took a step back as I watched her disappear into the darkness.

**Aro Vile**

The sun was setting over the horizon as I sat watching – the humans started to retreat into their houses as night started to fall – the air was crisp and clean. Its been two weeks since I last saw Jane, yet every day was more torturous.

Hunched over – my mind kept replaying our last meeting.

_Their scent carried by the breeze, it was a mixture of vile and sweet__ rose. Aro and my beloved Jane. I could make a clear and definite distinction between both scents. I waited for them as I zoned in on their approach – listening attentively as they drew near. A war inside me was raging. Do I flee now and avoid putting her through the anguish of taking his side. Or do I face him. I know time was ticking as I heard their voices. I could sense Jane's hesitant tone, which Aro was able to sense too. _

"_I see we have company my dear one." His voice quiet almost intimate._

"_Yes master, I sense it, he's near – perhaps we should rather return to the castle?" Her voice almost pleading. _

He laughed amusingly.

"_Jane, why would I want to do that? I think this will be amusing, don't you? And besides I have you to my advantage."_

I gritted my teeth at the thought of him using her. I could not stand his arrogance.

As they drew near – I dropped from the tree, landing firmly on my feet. My eyes moved swiftly from him to her. Her face hardened. I knew she had to keep her poise.

"_Aro" _I nodded with a smirk – hiding my distaste at the fact that he is touching my Jane. My love.

"_Stefan! My old Friend, what a surprise to see you here in Italy." _Aro uttered almost to pleasantly.

"_You are a long way from your Guard Aro, not taking care of who might be lurking around are you?" _I said with a tone of sarcasm laced in my voice_. "For all that you know, I'm here for a purpose."_

"_Oh indeed so Stefan. I do not suppose you are here one holiday are you? How delightful of you to pay a personal visit."_

I watched Jane as she remained cold, almost like a statue, before speaking. 

"_Stefan, I suggest you find your way home before you find yourself in a lot of pain." _

I knew she was more begging me to leave than threatening me, but having witnessed this vile animal taking her and forcing himself on her, was enough reason for me to try and take him on.

"_Oh look at the time Stefan, I wish we could visit more, but I do have urgent business, and frankly my friend, I don't value your friendship half as much as I value my dinner." _

His sarcasm and disregard was too much as I leapt forward ready to attack.

"_Jane." He only had to speak her name as she tilted her head slightly before flashing a smile._

The pain shot through me like a thousand volts of electricity, running up and down my spine as I fell to the ground – I watched as Aro bent over me smiling.

"_You know Stefan, I should end you're meaningless life, but I find torturing you far more entertaining." _He leaned closer and whispered only for me to hear._ "And I do find the fact that I can use your love against you – very amusing. She will never be yours." _

Unable to move since the pain incapacitated me, I raised my eyes to see Aro turn and walk towards Jane – leaning close to her as I he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"_Come Dear one, we have unfinished business at home." _

She closed her eyes as I her head dropped, Turning to follow him.

My entire world crushed into dust as I watched them walk away. The ties that bind her are to the Volturi, to strong. Her fear for my life keeping her bound to them.

I sat there in the dirt for hours, before getting up heading to the cabin.

The memory of that day, her sorrow, the pain in her eyes – haunts me daily. I wish to see her, to go to her rescue to take her and make her mine for eternity, but she is not mine to have.

Still hunched over the edge - I draw a single letter "J" in the soil before standing up looking down at the water below taking a deep breath, whispering for the gods alone to hear.

"My dear sweet Jane, you will forever hold my heart."

**Business Called**

Private business had called for me to head to Romania, knowing that I won't see Jane for weeks, possibly months was enough to drive me insane. As it was I could not include Jane in any plans I was to make with regards to my trip to Romania. Aro has become aware of our visits. Not very deterred about the fact that Jane is meeting me, but also only because he is hoping to be more and more informed as to what our plans are. He was using Jane – much to my disappointment.

His ways have always been a bitter taste to me, but for once, I would gladly taste the bitterness if it was but to have Jane in my arms every so often. The night before my departure to Romania, I would make most memorable, I will not leave Italy without expressing my undying love to her.

I had made my way to the Jeweller in town, where I managed to find a golden locket, small and delicate, like her. It had a fine engraving on the back that said "eternity" on the front; it had a small emerald stone. Inside the tiny locket was a drop of my blood.

The time was drawing near for me to meet her, by the gods, I swear if I didn't know better, my heart was beating. It was like a faint drumming in my ear. Every time every moment, every thought, knowing that she will be in my arms was like a dream I would refuse to wake up from. I made my way to the Cabin, the place where we have made love countless times before, yet every time I touched it felt like the very first time. Upon my arrival she was not yet there, I sat down on the steps outside the Cabin waiting, as time strolled along its line of eternity; I grew more and more impatient. Where was she? Why is she not here? I knew something must have happened. I waited for almost two hours before standing my. My mood dark and hollow my heart once again silent. I looked down at the locket, resting in the palm of my hand as I closed my hand into a fist. Scanning the parameter for one last sign, anything, I decided to make my way to the castle. I had to see her before my departure, I just had to.

Reaching the grounds I swiftly made my way around to the big oak tree towering the walls on the east side. Both Aro's Study and Jane's room in perfect view, she had to be somewhere. Her patrol was not until morning, and she would have told me if she was to change patrol duties with Demetri, or Felix. I carefully listened for any sign or her, as I picked up her soft tone.

"Master, I assure you, I know of nothing." Jane's voice was jaded almost toneless.

"My dear one." Came Aro's voice, followed by an amused chuckle. "You wish to tell me, every moment you spend with him; you have not yet won his trust, and got him to reveal any secrets?"

My mind went blank as rage welled up in me; he's expecting the impossible from Jane.

"Come here" He was about to touch her, his filthy creepy hands were about to touch hers. I swiftly crawled alongside the wall to get a better view of his study. He was standing behind her, His one hand on her shoulder while the other hand was groping at her breast.

"See for yourself Master. He has no interest in sharing any secrets, I believe he is only interested in my company."

Aro lowered his mouth to her neck as I inhaled her scent. Jane's body stiffened, but she was unable to move. How could she, he was her master.

"I see Jane, you seem to enjoy every moment of it too, and do you enjoy it as much as when you are with me dear?" Aro's voice raspy and low almost sickening.

For a brief moment I could see the pain in Jane's eyes, she briefly closed her eyes before answering.

"Not as much as you Master."

Knowing she has little choice but to please her master, I had to just quietly look on while he had his way with her. A ritual that would carry on, for as long as she is in his service.

I sunk down against the boundary wall, as every sound from within Aro's study tortured me, Jane's soft cries, not from pleasure, but from pain and sorrow, combined with Aro's greedy lustful grunts. Pressing my hands to my face I tried to drown out the sounds with thoughts of her in my arms. Further along near the entrance of the castle, I could hear the amused chuckle of two guards as they witnessed the events in the Study form outside.

"He's having his way with the little one again. No wonder Jane's his favourite." Came Demetri's voice.

"It's all good brother, once he has had his way with her, she would be thrown to us, just like he had with Giana." Came Felix's voice.

"Giana was a worthless human, only a toy Felix, Aro value Jane not only for her body, but for her mind and her power, he'd never be rid of her." Demetri sounded somewhat angered at Felix' assumption, as they both quietened down.

Returning my attention to what was going on between Jane and Aro, I found that silence had fallen upon the study. I quickly made my way to Jane's window, knowing I would find her there. As always, her window was slightly open, her light was still off. I quietly opened her window as I slipped into her dark room. There she was a little ball on her bed.

"Jane" I whispered her name. She stirred without turning to me.

"Jane, my love."

"Just go Stefan." Her voice laced with anger and pain.

"But how can I go, you are the reason for my existence."

"I will only bring you pain and sorrow, I'm a rag, a used one as is, and you can't possible want me."

Swiftly moving over to where she lay, I curled up behind her, pressing my nose against her hair.

"I want you, only you, to me you are pure and whole, I care not for what that filth does or take against your will."

She turned in my arms, the dim glow of the moon casting a light over her face, her eyes dark her lips pursed tight. I traced my fingers along the side of her face as I admired her, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"I saw what he did, I even heard Felix and Demetri discussing Aro's business with you, and I'd lie if I say it does not trouble me greatly." Closing my eyes briefly before continuing.

"Jane, come away with me."

The look on her face, sheer shock – was it my request for her to leave with me?

"They…..they know?" her voice trembling slightly "Felix and Demetri knows?"

My eyes searched her's briefly, realising she was unaware of who all know about Aro's abuse.

"Oh my love, come away with me. We can go anywhere, we can run forever. I don't care, as long as you are with me and away from this filth."

Instantly she moved away from, getting to her feet.

"Don't be silly Stefan, you know very well, I'd get as far as the borders of Volterra before they apprehend me and you, then what?" Her voice high pitched. "They lock me away and end your existence?"

I let out a sigh, knowing very well that she is all to right. "I just want you to be free, be with me, away from this."

"Stefan, you know very well that its only a dream, and that's all it will ever be, because when I am here, in the castle I am nothing but their servant, Aro's sex toy, and now the talk of the town amongst the guard."

Gritting my teeth to remain composed; I got up from the bed and walked across to her, taking her in my arms.

"Jane, I will love you no matter what, for eternity, here or elsewhere, but I can assure you this. Should Aro cast you to the wolves, I would be there to take a stand, I will not stand watching you fed to the filth he had created."

My eyes rested on her briefly before kissing her softly, her lips diminishing every strand of anger and rage within me.

"Oh Stefan, I love you so much, as impossible as this all seems, my heart belongs to you and you alone."

"I know Jane, I know."

With these words, I reached into my pocket pulling out the little velvet pouch, and removing the tiny locket.

"I will be gone for a few days, weeks perhaps, I can't tell you where I am going, but I will be back to find you. Know that you will be in my mind every moment of every day, of every hour."

Jane's face reflected sorrow at my words as she realised that I cannot make my plans known to her.

"Promise you will return Stefan? Please promise me?" Her voice almost desperate as she clung to me.

"I promise you my love, I will return to you."

As we stood there in the darkened room it was the most perfect moment, my one and only love, safely in my arms, her body perfectly moulded to mine, as if created only for this purpose.

Further down the corridor, I could hear the approach of footsteps.

"Sulpicia…" Jane's voice a nervous whisper. "I think she knows too, go Stefan, before she finds you here."

"I love you Jane, with everything, I will keep in touch with you." Opening her hand, I placed the locket in her palm as I kissed her deeply one last time, before swiftly disappearing out of the window, looking back once only to see that her room is still dark, only the silhouette of the two woman facing each other.

My trip to Romania was long and lonely, an inner battle raging between my loyalty to my brother Vladimir and my love to one of the daughters of my greatest enemy. Looking out window as the metal wheels of the train rotated over the long metal bars of the train tracks with the click clang at every link – my mind kept replaying the conversation between Felix and Demetri. Biting my knuckle to keep myself from uttering obscene words to myself outloud, I could not help but wonder if Aro would stoop that low.

What if my interference the day before had provoked him, or what if he see's Janes true feelings for me? What if he grows tired of her, and no longer needs her for his guard? What would happen?

While in struggling with my inner demons, the screeching sound of the train coming to a slow halt in the sizable town of Brazov, brought me back to the present time. With only a backpack for show, I got off the train and made my way to my home. It's been weeks since I changed the newest member of my family Narcisa, although at first she reminded me so much of Arielle, she was nothing more but a sister to me. Vladimir boredom and frustration having to baby-sit the newborn was becoming ever so clear, since it was not his first choice to do so, he had been stranded with her much during her transition.

"Vladimir, brother how are you?" I uttered as I entered the stone fortress, my voice echoing through the empty marble hallways.

"In here Stefan!" came Vladimir's voice from the study.

Placing my backpack near the stairs, I proceeded straight to the study finding Vladimir seated in the sofa in front of the fire place.

"Its about time you join me here brother, I'm tired of minding this child all by myself." Vladimir sounded his usual pompous self.

"Yes brother, I apologise for my absence, I've had some.. er.. business in Italy that required my full attention." My mind was racing on how to tell Vladimir the truth, how to explain to him that I cannot stay here for long out of fear what Aro could do to Jane.

"Business? In Italy? Serious brother, you should stop stalking the Volturi, we have only gained one more member, she has a lot to learn, we are a few centuries away from gaining the upper hand over them again." Vladimir's sarcastic laugh filled the room as I turned to him, with a serious look on my face.

"Brother there is something I need to discuss with you."

Vladimir looked at me cynically as I continued to speak.

"Its about the Volturi brother, well…a certain Volturi Guard." I paused for a brief moment as I tried to search for the right way to say this.

"I have fallen in love brother."

"You have WHAT?" Vladimir was raging without me having to say a word.

"You have fallen in love? With a Volturi? Have you completely lost your mind Stefan?"

"Vlad, look, its not something I was looking for. You know how strong I felt over Arielle, this came as much of a surprise to me."

"I'd say! I mean Stefan… what are you plans? Do you for one minute thing Aro would even allow such a union? Much less allow you to live?"

"Aro knows." I sighed as I recalled my last confrontation with Aro. "He has allowed this "relationship" out of sheer hope that she would bring him information of value."

"Who is she?"

"Jane"

As Vladimir's fist slammed into the mantle piece above the fire place, I looked up at him with retaliation.

"Don't judge me Vladimir. She's all but a child, only in human years, she is far more than that. And I love her."

"You love her? You honestly think that what she feels for you is the same? She's a Volturi, nothing any of them do is honourable, they blind you with their lies and their ways, she's got you blinded you fool!"

I burst out laughing as I turned on my heal. "Vladimir, I'm going to return to Italy, and I am going to bring Jane home. Get use to that idea. I'm done with this conversation."

I walked out of the study as I heard Vladimir's curses ring through the air, and the chair crashing into the wall. I paused on the stairs for a moment and shook my head before making my way up to Narcisa's room to check on her progress.

The next few days was torture, I texted her 4 maybe 5 times a day, with no reply. I tried calling her, yet there was no answer. Every day away from her was like an eternity in hell. When eventually it was all too much to bare, I made my way back to Italy, leaving Vladimir behind with Narcisa.

"I will return brother, please."

With my last words, and Vladimir's curses I left to return to Volterra.

As I entered the cabin I took a deep breath, her scent still filled the air. Closing my eyes I saw her face, her gentle smile, the soft glow of her skin under a moonlit sky, her gentle laugh, her soft spoken voice. The way she needed me, the way I needed her. My Jane, my beautiful amazing Jane.

I left my bag on the bed as I made my way back out the door, toward the Castle. I had to find her, see her. Reaching the grounds I snuck around the back to get to Jane's room. Her window was closed, I found it odd, as she promised me to never close the window. Concern crept up in me, something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

To be Continued….


End file.
